dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Additional Equipment (mod)
Opis = right|200px|thumb|Ikona modyfikacji Additional Equipment – modyfikacja do Don't Starve wprowadzająca wiele nowych przedmiotów i łupów ze stworzeń. Jest ona kompatybilna z podstawową wersją gry, jak i z DLC - Panowanie Gigantów. Twórcą moda jest Silentine. |-| Mechaniczne gogle = Mechaniczne gogle (ang. Gear Goggles) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Działa podobnie do krogli, dając postaci możliwość widzenia w ciemnościach. Gogle odsłaniają cały obszar, który może zobaczyć gracz, są więc szczególnie przydatne w eksploracji jaskiń, ruin bądź nocnych walk lub ucieczek. Do ich wytworzenia potrzeba: 1 mechanicznego pudełka, 2 tranzystorów i 2 urwanych kabli. Aby skonstruować prototyp, należy stać przy machinie alchemicznej. Jest to wymagane tylko przy pierwszym tworzeniu tej rzeczy, ponieważ później będziemy mogli zrobić to w dowolnym miejscu na świecie, oczywiście, jeżeli posiadamy odpowiednie materiały. Starcza na tylko 8 minut noszenia, podczas gdy krogle zużywają się po 12 minutach. Podczas noszenia gogli, gdy trwa wieczór i noc, gracz widzi wszystkie obiekty w zielonkawym kolorze, co jest nawiązanie do efektu, który posiadają noktowizory w realnym świecie. Podczas dnia barwa zmienia się na biały kolor, oddając tym samym oślepienie użytkownika w nadmiernym świetle. Nie da się ich naprawić przyborami do szycia, lecz można przywrócić trochę wytrzymałości, wkładając do nich świetliki, szlam slurtle lub świecącą bulwę (12,5%). Gdy wyczerpią się całkowicie, wypada z nich mechaniczne pudło. Ten przedmiot jest dostępny tylko wtedy, gdy gra się z włączonym DLC - Panowanie Gigantów. Wytwarzanie |-| Lodowa paczka = Lodowa paczka (ang. Ice Pack) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Jest to przenośna wersja lodówki, która mieści się w jednym slocie ekwipunku, a w swoim inwentarzu ma 2 sloty. Spowalnia procesy gnicia wszystkich pokarmów o 50%, tak samo jak lodówka. Można włożyć tutaj tylko i wyłącznie jedzenie. Budulce potrzebne do wytworzenia tej rzeczy to: 2 urwane kable, 2 sztuki przekładni oraz 1 leżący robot. Do zbudowania prototypu potrzebny jest silnik alchemiczny. W przeciwieństwie do lodówki, lodowa paczka nie zatrzymuje topnienia lodowej kostki i nie chłodzi termicznego kamienia. Można by uznać, iż jest to alternatywa dla izolacyjnego plecaka, który ma przewagę w postaci przechowywania wszystkich przedmiotów, niezależnie czy to jest jedzenie, czy jakaś rzecz. Ogromnym plusem tego przedmiotu jest fakt, że umieszczenie w nim mięsnych posiłków nie wywołuje agresji u wielkich królików. Wytwarzanie |-| Króliczy plecak = Króliczy plecak (ang. Bunnyback) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Funkcjonuje na zasadzie zwyczajnego plecaka, jednakże posiada więcej slotów, czyli 12 miejsc. Taka liczba odpowiada świńskiemu plecakowi. Rzeczy, których potrzebuje do jego skonstruowania, to: 4 królicze kłębki, 8 sztuk jedwabiu oraz 2 liny. Potrzebujemy silnika alchemicznego, by wytworzyć prototyp.Aby skonstruować ten przedmiot, musimy udać się do jaskiń w poszukiwaniu wielkich królików, z których łupem są królicze kłębki. Szansa na uzyskanie kłębków jest niewielka (25%). Wytwarzanie |-| Grzybowa parasolka = Grzybowa parasolka (ang. Mushbrella) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Jest to alternatywa dla ocznej parasolki. Aby wykonać ten przedmiot, potrzebujemy po 12 sztuk wszystkich rodzajów grzybów - czerwonych, zielonych oraz niebieskich. Potrzebna jest także alchemiczna machina, aby móc wytworzyć prototyp. Ta parasolka chroni w 100% przed przemoczeniem, a także jest średnim ochraniaczem przed przegrzaniem. Podczas noszenia regeneruje 1,25 poczytalności na minutę. Grzybową parasolkę musimy nosić w rękach, co uniemożliwia nam wykonywanie wielu czynności. Wytwarzanie |-| Narzędzie wielofunkcyjne = Narzędzie wielofunkcyjne (ang. Multitool) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Pełni dwie funkcje - siekiery i kilofu. Jedno uderzenie w skałę zabiera 1% wytrzymałości, zaś uderzenie w drzewo odbiera 1/3%. Posiada 75 użyć jako siekiera i tyle samo jako kilof. Dodatkowo ilość uderzeń, którą potrzebujemy na ścięcie drzewa bądź rozwalenie skały, jest mniejsza. Dla przykładu, świerk ustępuje po 13 ciosach, a normalna skała po 5. Narzędzie wielofunkcyjne tworzy się z 1 mechanicznego pudełka, 4 samorodków złota i 4 patyków, co stanowi wartość równą 1 złotemu kilofowi i złotej siekiery (nie licząc pudła). Dodatkowo potrzebna jest także machina alchemiczna, jednakże tylko do wykonania prototypu. Jest droższa w wykonaniu od siekierokilofu, aczkolwiek rekompensuje to fakt, iż wymaga tylko jednej wyprawy do podziemi. Wytwarzanie |-| Kamienny miecz = Kamienny miecz (ang. Rock Sword) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Jest to broń biała zadająca 38.25 obrażeń na jeden cios i posiadająca 225 punktów wytrzymałości, więc można nim zadać 225 ciosów. Jego konstruowanie jest proste i nie wymaga ciężkich do zdobycia surowców. Przydaje się do zabijania słabych stworów, a jeśli gracz jest wprawiony w boju, nawet do zabijania gigantów. Do stworzenia miecza potrzebujemy 2 patyki, 1 liny i 2 rzeźbione kamienie. Wymagany jest także silnik alchemiczny, aby wytworzyć prototyp. Wytwarzanie |-| Drewniany hełm = Drewniany hełm (ang. Log Helmet) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Posiada takie same statystyki, co kask futbolowy. Absorbuje 80% obrażeń i posiada 450 wytrzymałości. Można go wrzucić do ogniska, obudowanego ogniska, endotermicznego ogniska i endotermicznego obudowanego ogniska, aby znacznie wydłużyć czas palenia. Ten przedmiot tworzy się z 1 kasku futbolowego, 4 kłód drewna oraz 2 lin. Aby zbudować prototyp, musimy stać obok maszyny nauki. Dobrą metodą jest stworzenie tego przedmiotu, wykorzystując kask futbolowy o bardzo niskiej wytrzymałości. Wówczas zaoszczędzimy cenne surowce. Wytwarzanie |-| Kamienny hełm = Kamienny hełm (ang. Rock Helmet) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Można go wytworzyć z 2 rzeźbionych kamieni i 6 krzemieni i silnika alchemicznego, by stworzyć prototyp, lecz jest to funkcja jednorazowa. Posiada 600 punktów wytrzymałości oraz absorbuje 80% ran zadawanych przez stworzenia. Dodatkowo w DLC chroni w małym stopniu przed przemoczeniem, co ułatwia walkę wiosną. Oprócz ochrony postaci, nie posiada żadnego większego zastosowania. Jest to przedmiot słabszy od kamiennej zbroi, aczkolwiek użyteczniejszy i tańszy. Hełm jest przydatny podczas walk z mobilnymi przeciwnikami. Wytwarzanie |-| Kamienna zbroja = Kamienna zbroja (ang. Rock Armor) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Materiały potrzebne do skonstruowania tejże rzeczy to 4 rzeźbione kamienie oraz 8 krzemieni. Do stworzenia prototypu musimy stać koło silnika alchemicznego. Chroni postać w 85% przed obrażeniami fizycznymi i posiada 810 punktów wytrzymałości. Są to atrybuty lepsze niż w kamiennym hełmie. Zbroja spowolnienia jednak ruch postaci o 10%. Ten przedmiot nie sprawdza się w walce z szybkimi wrogami i w technice kitingu. Jest zaś skuteczny w szybkim eliminowaniu przeciwników, dodatkowo nie tracąc przy tym większej ilości zdrowia. Kamienna zbroja jest ognioodporna. Wytwarzanie |-| Marmurowy hełm = Marmurowy hełm (ang. Marble Helmet) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Posiada 840 wytrzymałości i absorbuje 85% obrażeń. Spowalnia postać o 20%, co zmniejsza trochę mobilność podczas walki. Skuteczny w walce z przeciwnikami, których atak da się powstrzymać lub zależy nam na jak najszybszej eliminacji celu. Tworzy się go z 8 sztuk marmuru, a żeby zbudować jednorazowy prototyp, należy stać niedaleko silnika alchemicznego. Jest gorszy od marmurowej zbroi, lecz nie zajmuje slotu torsu, co pozwala na noszenie dowolnego plecaka. Wytwarzanie |-| Randomatrix = Randommatrix – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Służy do walki wręcz i posiada wytrzymałość taką samą, co włócznia - 150 ciosów. Obrażenia wynoszą 42,5 dla wszystkich postaci, posiadających siłę Wilsona. Dla Wigfrid wynoszą 53,125, dla Wolfganga 63,75 (wartość ta jest zmienna, w zależności od głodu), a dla Wesa i Wendy 31,875. Kiedy trzymamy tę broń w rękach, poczytalność zaczyna drastycznie spadać ze stałą prędkością 25 punktów na minutę. Wyjątek stanowi postać Maxwell, która dzięki pasywnej zdolności regeneracji zdrowia psychicznego utrata tejże statystyki wynosi zaledwie 5 punktów na jedną minutę. Broń można wytworzyć z 1 mechanicznego pudełka, 2 czerwonych klejnotów oraz 4 niebieskich. Wymagane jest stanie niedaleko machiny alchemicznej, aby skonstruować prototyp. Zasadniczym atrybutem tej rzeczy jest szansa na zamrożenie bądź podpalenie stworzenia, z którym walczymy. Istnieje 10% szans na podpalenie wroga, zamrożenie i unieruchomienie, a także na zadanie podwójnych obrażeń. Przedmiot nie jest łatwy do zdobycia, gdyż wymagana jest wyprawa do ruin, w celu zdobycia mechanicznego pudełka. Po całkowitym zużyciu tego przedmiotu wypada z niego mechaniczne pudełko. Dekonstrukcja za pomocą berła jest nieopłacalna, ponieważ wypada tylko pudełko, które i tak zdobywamy po zepsuciu się broni. Wytwarzanie |-| Żarówka próżniowa = Żarówka próżniowa (ang. Vacuum Bulb) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Aby skonstruować tę rzecz, potrzebujemy 1 mechaniczne pudło, 12 sztuk koszmarnego paliwa i 4 żółte klejnoty. Potrzebujemy także alchemicznej machiny, lecz tylko raz, by zbudować prototyp. Skonstruowanie tejże broni białej jest trudne w początkowym etapie rozgrywki, ponieważ wymaga to chociaż jednej i niebezpiecznej wyprawy do ruin. Normalnym stworzeniom zadaje 34 punktów obrażeń (51 Wolfgang, 42,5 Wigfrid, 25,5 Wes i Wendy), czyli tyle samo co włócznia. Jest preferowana do walki z halucynacjami, gdyż postacie zadają wtedy dwukrotnie większe obrażenia. Może służyć do zregenerowania zdrowia psychicznego. Każde uderzone stworzenie, które nie jest halucynacją, oznacza zysk 5 punktów poczytalności dla postaci. W przypadku halucynacji wynik ten wynosi 7,5 punktu. Niestety ten przedmiot posiada pasywne zaniżanie zdrowia psychicznego, które wynosi 25 punktów na minutę. Oznacza to, żeby zregenerować poczytalność, należy jak najszybciej zaatakować przeciwnika, uciec i odłożyć broń (nie podczas nocy, chyba że się posiada pochodnię lub alternatywne źródło światła). Podczas noszenia emituje światło o podobnym zasięgu co pochodnia, co ułatwia walkę nocą i w jaskiniach bądź ruinach. Należy wówczas obserwować poziom zdrowia psychicznego, które spada błyskawicznie. Wytrzymałość wynosi 6 minut, ale można ten czas przedłużyć, "naprawiając" go koszmarnym paliwem. Po całkowitym zużyciu się przedmiotu wypada mechaniczne pudełko. Wytwarzanie |-| Pałka pszczelego żądła = Pałka pszczelego żądła (ang. Bee Sting Bat) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Do jego wytworzenia potrzebujemy: 12 żądeł, 2 kłody drewna i 6 koszmarnych paliw. Niezbędny jest także presticylindrator. Można nią zadać 150 ciosów - taki sam wynik ma włócznia. Zadaje 55,25 (82,875 Wolfgang, ta wartość jest zmienna, 69,0625 Wigfrid, 41, 4375 Wes i Wendy) punktów obrażeń. Każde uderzenie nią przeciwnika oznacza dla postaci odebranie 0,8 punktu poczytalności. Jest to idealna broń dla Maxwella, który jest mniej, niż inne postaci, wrażliwy na utratę poczytalności ze względu na jej pasywną regenerację. Zważywszy na składniki wymagane do zbudowania pałki, przedmiot ten daje szanse na zużycie wielu żądeł, które w normalnej rozgrywce rzadko znajdują zastosowanie. Wytwarzanie |-| Psi plecak = Psi plecak (ang. Houndback) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Składniki, które są konieczne do skonstruowania tego przedmiotu, to: 8 psich zębów, 2 futra warga i 6 koszmarnych paliw. Do wykonania prototypu niezbędny jest manipulator cienia. Ten plecak posiada 12 slotów na różnorakie przedmioty, czyli tyle samo co świński plecak. Przedmiot ten nie spowalnia, a przyspiesza postać o 10%. Dodatkowo rzeczy wewnątrz plecaka są odporne na przemoczenie. Przedmiot nie jest łatwy do wytworzenia, gdyż wymaga wyśledzenia i zabicia co najmniej 2 wargów. Jest to liczba minimalna dlatego, iż szansa na uzyskanie futra z warga wynosi 50%. Wytwarzanie |-| Psi kapelusz = Psi kapelusz (ang. Houndhat) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Pozwala na kontrolowanie wszystkich psów gończych - normalnych, śnieżnych i piekielnych. Przedmiot nie daje całkowitej kontroli nad psami. Jeżeli ogary rzucą się na jakiegoś przeciwnika, postać wówczas też atakuje cel. Wytrzymałość tego przedmiotu wynosi tylko 4 minuty, więc należy korzystać z niego rozsądnie. Stworzenia, które normalnie są pasywne wobec gracza, teraz stają się wobec niego agresywne. Psi kapelusz przyspiesza ruchy postaci o 10% i obniża poczytalność o 2 punkty na minutę. Do stworzenia tego przedmioty potrzebujemy następujące materiały: 6 psich zębów, 2 futra warga i 8 usmażonych mięs z potwora. Potrzebny jest także jeszcze jeden komponent - manipulator cienia, aczkolwiek jest on wymagany tylko do stworzenia prototypu. Należy być ostrożnym podczas używania kapelusza, gdyż przedwczesne zdjęcie go może skutkować sprowokowaniem watahy wilków. Warto zwrócić uwagę, iż założenie kapelusza, podczas gdy sfora psów nas już wykryła, nie powstrzymuje ich ataku. Wytwarzanie |-| Hornucopia = Hornucopia – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Aby wytworzyć ten rób, potrzeba te elementy: 1 róg antycznego strażnika, 1 bawoli róg oraz 8 upieczonych mięs. Niezbędny jest także manipulator cienia, dzięki któremu możliwe jest zbudowanie prototypu. Posiada 5 użyć. Postać, dmuchając w róg, przywraca losową ilość (40-80) zdrowia, poczytalności i głodu. Pozostałością po tym przedmiocie jest róg minotaura, co pozwala na konstruowanie tej rzeczy wiele razy. Wytwarzanie |-| Bawola kamizelka = Bawola kamizelka (ang. Beefalo Coat) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Jeżeli jest założona, stale regeneruje 2 punkty poczytalności na minutę. Dodatkowo zapewnia 120 dodatkowych sekund ochrony przed mrozem, co jest przydatne podczas trwania chłodnego sezonu. Można ją nosić przez 10 dni. Aby zapobiec całkowitemu zniszczeniu przedmiotu, należy użyć przyborów do szycia, co odnawia 50% wytrzymałości. Budulce, których potrzebujemy do wytworzenia tego przedmiotu, to: 16 sztuk bawolej sierści, 6 sztuk jedwabiu i 2 liny. Potrzebny jest również silnik alchemiczny. Wytwarzanie |-| Bandana bandyty = Bandana bandyty (ang. Bandit Bandana) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Redukuje w średnim stopniu wzrost negatywnego efektu przegrzania, które występuje podczas trwania lata. Dodatkowo spowalnia spadek wartości głodu o 10%. Wytwarzanie |-| Mechaniczne pudełko = Mechaniczne pudełko (ang. Clockwork Box) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Jest niezbędny do stworzenia kilku przydatnych rzeczy z tej modyfikacji, między innymi: narzędzia wielofunkcyjnego, mechanicznych gogli, żarówki próżniowej oraz randommatrix. Jeżeli jeden z wymienionych wcześniej przedmiotów się zepsuje, wypada z niego jedno pudło. Aby skonstruować tę rzecz, należy posiadać 12 przekładni, 8 sztuk tulecytu oraz 16 koszmarnych paliw. Dodatkowo zawsze trzeba stać przy antycznej stacji pseudonauki. Pudło jest trudne do stworzenia, aczkolwiek przedmioty, które będziemy mogli stworzyć z tej rzeczy, rekompensują trud. Przedmiot nie jest łatwopalny. Wytwarzanie |-| Futro warga = Futro warga (ang. Hound Fur) – nowy przedmiot dostępny w tej modyfikacji. Wypada z szansą 50% z warga. 2 sztuki tego futra są potrzebne do skonstruowania psiego plecaka i kapelusza. Futerko nie jest łatwopalne, więc nie musimy się martwić, iż taki dość cenny przedmiot nam spłonie. Instalacja #Wchodzimy najpierw w ten link, po czym klikamy "Zasubskrybuj". #Włączamy grę Don't Starve. #Klikamy na zakładkę "Mods", po czym znajdujemy moda i klikamy na niego tak, aby był aktywny. Galeria Wilson podczas noszenie gogli.png|Efekt mechanicznych gogli podczas trwania nocy Kategoria:Modyfikacje